L'animagus chien
by Liiine
Summary: OS sur un petit passage dans la vie des Maraudeurs. James entre dans sa salle de classe en colère et au moment de rendre son devoir, accuse un chien de l'avoir mangé.


_Disclamer: Tout est à JKR_

 _Poudlard, 1976, Salle de Métamorphose_

James Potter entra dans la salle de classe d'un pas furieux et s'assit tout aussi furieusement à une table. Il jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui lui tira la langue comme réponse.

Devant eux, se trouvaient Remus et Peter. Le premier jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de James qui avait la mâchoire serrée et les yeux lançant des éclairs dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Remus.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Sirius d'un air innocent, _trop_ innocent.

Remus plissa les yeux et voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle jeta un bref regard circulaire et hocha la tête de contentement avant de commencer son cours.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'elle leur demandait de pratiquer leur métamorphose, elle annonça qu'elle passait dans les rangs pour récupérer les devoirs.

Elle récupéra les devoirs les uns après les autres, s'arrêtant pour répondre aux questions ou corriger les élèves sur leur métamorphose. Sirius lui tendit son devoir avec un grand sourire.

\- Mr Potter ? Votre devoir je vous prie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas encore fait vos devoirs Mr Potter.

\- Non, Madame je vous jure de l'avoir fait. C'est un chien qui a mangé mes devoirs, dit James rapidement en lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui lui envoya un sourire innocent.

\- Votre chien Mr Potter ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Cela fera vingt points en moins pour Griffondor et une heure de retenue avec Mr Rusard pour mensonge envers un professeur et une heure avec moi-même pour devoir non rendu.

James serra les dents et acquiesça. Quand, la professeur fut occupée un peu plus loin avec un de leur camarade, Remus se retourna et jeta un rapide regard vers Sirius avant de parler à James.

\- Un chien ? Sérieusement James, chuchota-t-il, tu as sorti des excuses meilleures.

\- Je l'avais fait ce devoir figure-toi, répondit James sur le même ton, mais quand je dis qu'un chien a mangé mon devoir, c'est la vérité, même si ce chien est au départ un humain.

\- Sirius ?! Tu as mangé le devoir de James.

\- Moi ? Non, voyons jamais je ne ferais ça.

\- Tu parles ouais. Tu as juste voulu te venger parce que j'ai refusé de t'aider pour ce devoir et que j'ai, je cite "abandonné ton plus fidèle ami pour passer du bon temps avec une tigresse rousse".

\- Mais non, pas du tout, sourit Sirius, et j'ai jamais dit ça et avec cette voix là en plus.

\- Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black, silence.

Remus se retourna en lançant un regard noir à Sirius et chacun continua de suivre le cour plus ou moins attentivement.

 _Salle Commune des Griffondors, fin de soirée._

\- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas continuer à me faire la tête si ? demanda Sirius à James en lui faisant une tête de chien battu.

James leva les yeux au ciel et un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait déjà pardonné mais laisser Sirius croire le contraire était une petite vengeance personnelle. Après tout, il allait devoir passer une heure avec le grognon de service n°1 (le n°2 étant Severus bien qu'il l'appelait rarement comme ça, préférant Servilus ou Nez Crochu au choix) et une heure avec la vieille chouette. Oh joie !

\- Allez James. Jamesie ! Cornedrue ? Drue ? Jamesinounet ? Corny ? Jamesinou ? l'appela Sirius en sautillant tout autour de lui (comme un chien en manque de caresse).

James ricana et secoua la tête. Sirius était vraiment inventif concernant les surnoms, pas étonnant qui se soit lui qui ait trouvé les surnoms de tout leur petite bande.

Sirius arrêta de sautiller autour de lui et fit la moue en regardant fixement James dans les yeux.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pendant un jour, non une semaine, dit Sirius en croisant les bras d'un air déterminé.

\- Tout ce que je voudrais ? Absolument tout ?

Sirius hésita quelques secondes avant hocher vigoureusement la tête, ses cheveux volants légèrement autour de son visage.

\- Très bien. Tu es à mon service pendant une semaine, ricana James en faisant un sourire légèrement psychopathe.

Sirius recula d'un pas, plus du tout sûr que ce fut une brillant idée et se mordit les lèvres tout en réfléchissant. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix ?

\- Allez Patmol viens là, soupira James en écartant ses bras et en sortant Sirius de ses pensées.

Sirius laissa apparaître un grand sourire et fondit dans les bras de James heureux.

\- Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, ricana James en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Sirius, mais j'avais bien le droit à une petite vengeance non ? Et puis, maintenant, tu es à mon service pendant une semaine, alors ça valait vraiment le coup.

Sirius sortit des bras de James en lui lançant un regard noir puis il leva les yeux au ciel en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, de son frère.

Sirius avait passé une semaine horrible au service de James mais il s'en foutait parce qu'il se vengerait à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, il était un animagus chien par Merlin !

Fin.


End file.
